


Mrs Ragequit Jones

by Darladog1960



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darladog1960/pseuds/Darladog1960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Lets play Minecraft 168. Lindsay get's frustrated with math and it is up to Michael to calm her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs Ragequit Jones

Lindsay Jones was sitting at her kitchen table trying to do her and Michael's taxes. but since she sucked at math it was harder for her then most people. sure she could get Michael to do them for her. but he was recording a lets play for his youtube channel and she didn't want to disturb him. "stupid Fucking Math, it does not make sense" Lindsay Hollered as she one again was incorrect. So she erased everything and started again "fucking shit" Lindsay screamed as she made another mistake. so she erased it and started over again and five minutes later "Jesus fucking Christ" Lindsay hollered so she tried again and got further but made another mistake and then her rage got the best of her.

"Fucking shit, who ever made math, is a fucking bitch" she screamed as she ripped up the paper. "When are we ever going to need to use this shit, we have fucking phones now" Lindsay raged knocking over a chair and flipping the table. "No one cares what one plus fucking one is because we have fucking phones now, so no one needs fucking math" She boomed throwing her phone on the ground.

just as she was going to rage again. she felt a familiar hand on her shoulders leading her to the . couch. "Now what is that mess about" Michael asked. "I was trying to do the taxes but It required Math and I got a Little angry" Lindsay replied. "A little angry" Michael responded sarcastically waking over and picking up Lindsay now cracked phone.

"okay I got really angry" Lindsay confessed. "Now why didn't you come and get me to help with the taxes" Michael pointed out. "I didn't want to disrupt your recording" Lindsay admitted. "Okay then why didn't you wait till I was done recording" Michael explained. "I don't know I wasn't thinking straight" Lindsay declared. "Okay then from now on I am doing the taxes right" Michel implied. "Right" Lindsay agreed. "Now Lets clean up this mess" Michael concluded. "Right" Lindsay approved


End file.
